OIA: Underfire
by LongLiveI
Summary: This a story base on one of my on going series within Two Worlds Merged: MK X DC in which both DC comics and Mortal Kombat characters have been re-imagined in a merged universe. This story takes place in Manhattan with Jax (MK) and Grifter (DC) are investigating Black Dragon activity. The second part is coming soon, so expect more. Please give feedback and hope you enjoy.
1. OIA: Underfire

**OIA: Underfire**

During an undercover mission, a Special Forces agent was captured and murdered in Manhattan. Before his demise, he sent back intelligence of Black Dragon arms deals within the city with an unknown partner. The information was given to OIA. Sonya Blade assigned the mission to Jax Briggs and Grifter to get more information.

Jax and Grifter are flying in a Jet Carrier to Manhattan with a small Special Forces squad of five men.

Grifter: Do you think Kano could have sneak back in America?

Jax: Kano wouldn't be stupid enough. He's probably just running the operations over seas.

Grifter: So whats the plan?

Jax: We find out whose dealing with the Black Dragon and put a stop to it before some very heavy artillery falls into the wrong hands.

Pilot: Major, we are approaching our destination.

Grifter: Looks like its showtime.

Grifter began loading his ammo and extra ammunition. Jax did the same and gathered everyone around for a quick brief. Jax then took a knee and began to draw out the plan on the Jet floor with a map and chalk.

Jax: Alright, we're landing a half mile east from the city. As soon as this thing stops, we are off and we are halling ass straight to the city. Now there is a abandon store within the city located here. Once there, we set up camp. Now were my snipers at.

Two of the squad members raised there hand.

Jax: Ah yea. You two are going to be my eyes in the sky. I don't know were I'm going to put you two, but you both are going to be on top of some tall buildings. The rest of you are going to be with me. Right now time on deck is 18:23. By time 19:45 hits, I want us sweeping this city. Kicking ass and taking names. You three better be keeping up, and if not your on your own. This is the Black Dragon and we have to be on our A game. Grifter, I don't want any shit out of you or I'm kicking your ass! Dismissed.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before the brief. Jax and Grifter sat closer to the hatched.

Grifter: Great speech.

Jax: Whatever.

Grifter: About the whole kicking my ass thing?

Jax: Its not you. I got to make sure these guys know how important this mission is and I don't need any of them dragging their feet on this.

Grifter: Ah, I Gotcha.

Jax: You sound more like me everyday.

Pilot: Landing in five.

Jax: Up and Ready!

Everyone lined up by the hatch with Jax and Grifter on the left, and everyone else on the right. Jax signaled to the squad of five he was the first out the then turn his head back to speak to Grifter.

Jax: I want you to be the last out.

Jax then looked at the pilot to give more orders.

Jax: When we are off, find somewhere to hide this thing so we can have a way out of here when we are done! I will send you our coordinates in about 20.

Pilot: Roger!

Once the Jet Carrier landed and the hatch open. Everyone stormed off running west to get to Manhattan. Everyone was alert and stayed out of sight. Once they started to get close to the city, Jax signaled to slow down the tempo. It took some navigating to avoid citizens, but they reached the abandon store and snuck in threw a back ally door. The store was boarded up and dark. Once inside the store, they set up lights and checked their gear. Jax then called for another brief.

Jax: Alright, here is a map of the city. Now you.

Jax pointed at one of the snipers.

Jax: I want you on top this building. This way you can have a pretty good visional. We will keep in contact and make sure we don't get caught off guard. If you see anything, you let someone know. If you can't get one of us, assume the worst in call in to the polite for back up.

Sniper 1: Got it.

Jax then looked at the other sniper.

Jax: You are going to be inside this building. You will do the same as him. Keep a good visional, and if we fall out of contact call it in.

Sniper 2: Roger.

Jax: Good. You two are moving out now. Radio in once you are set and then we will make our move through the city.

The two Snipers got their equipment and set off to their positions. Jax grab his communicator and began to radio in to the pilot about their plans to find the Black Dragon. As Jax was off in the distance, someone tapped into their communication and was listening to his every word. It was the Black Dragon assassin Deadshot.

Deadshot: So Jax thinks he can move in and just take out the Black Dragon. He's in for a very deadly surprise.

Deadshot grabbed his sniper rifle and chambered a round. Then left to set up a counter attack for Jax's squad to make sure that the Black Dragons' plans remain undisturbed.


	2. OIA: Underfire (2)

**OIA: Underfire**

Jax's second Sniper was making his move to his destination. He moved swiftly and stealthly to avoid attention. He finally made it to the building and quickly made his way to the fire scape. As he climb up to the top and started setting up his equipment. A mysterious figure appeared behind him.

Deadshot: Your pretty sloppy, but that to be expected.

The sniper turned around. He tried to draw his pistol, but before he could Deadshot attacked him. They both engaged in combat. The sniper tried for the first hit, but missed as Deashot side step him. The sniper tried a round house kick to follow only to have Deadshot catch him by his ankle and toss him to the ground. The sniper slide near the edge of the ruff. He quickly got back to his feet and charged at Deadshot with a barrage of combos. Deadshot was unimpressed as he counter each one and landed a force palm to the snipers gut. Deadshot then landed a right hook, followed by a spinning back fist. The sniper fell to his knees and Deadshot planted a knee to his face knocking him unconscious.

Deadshot: Like I said, sloppy.

Deadshot pulled out his silencer and shot the sniper twice in the head. He searched the sniper for extra weapons and took his communicator. He then put a device the snipers throat to annalize his vocals to copy his voice. After it was done he placed it inside the communicator to make himself sound like the sniper. He began setting up his own sniping equipment when an incoming call to communicator was transmitting.

Sniper 1: Hey, Rick. Rick. Come in Rick.

Deadshot pick up the communicator while looking through his sights on his sniper rifle, looking for any signs of Jax's squad and the other sniper.

Deadshot: This is Rick.

Sniper 1: Got a little worried, it usually doesn't take that long for you to set up camp.

Deadshot: A lot of people out tonight, had to remain unseen.

Sniper 1: I already called in to Jax, we're waiting on you.

Deadshot: Alright, but were are you exactly.

Sniper 1: We went over this, I'm right in front of you on the tallest building.

Deadshot: Really now?

Sniper 1: Yea, as a matter of fact I can see you.

Deadshot: No you can't.

Sniper 1: Your right there. Wait a minute!

Before the sniper could even react Deadshot fired a single shot that went through the sniper's scope and right threw his eye.

Deadshot: Can't see me now.

Deadshot then contacted Jax with a fake update of his postion.

Deadshot: Major.

Jax: This is Major Jax.

Deadshot: This is Rick. I'm all set.

Jax: About time. The others and I will be covering under your range first, so be ready.

Deadshot: I actually got some movement in my sector.

Jax: Where?

Deadshot: There are men operating in this abandon shed near the outskirts of the city.

Jax: Alright we'll be heading that way.

Deadshot: Roger.

As Deadshot was setting them up, Jax began preparing his group to move out. Grifter was pointing out routes they could take to the location without being seen. The team then packed up everything and moved out. As they were moving, Deadshot watched their every move.

As Jax and his team reached the location, they saw men going inside and an unknown car appraching with two vans following. Jax halted his team. He move them behind a vacant car to give quick orders for a sneak attack.

Jax: Looks like the vans are carrying the weapons. If so, we can't go in guns blazing. Heres the plan, we stick together and find a way to maneuver around back.

Grifter: We can cut through that fence over there and if we move fast enough we can get to the back of this place undetected.

Jax: Sounds good. Lets move.

Jax and the team made it to the fence, cut through, swiftly maneuvered around the back, and came across stairs that looked as if it led up to a second floor. They moved up the stairs cautiously and made it inside undetected. From their they hid in the upper decks as they heard conversations below. It was six men receiving orders from Two Face. He had three of them hide behind some old car parts and rusted barrels. The car they seen coming approached and three men got out and came inside with a three suitcases. The vans were unseen.

Two Face: I was starting to think you wouldn't show.

Black Dragon: Do you have the money?

Two Face signal for the man standing next to him to open a silver suitcase. Once opened it showed at least three million in cash.

Black Dragon: Good. Now...

Two Face: Not so fast my friend. I'm pretty sure I order heavier equipment beyond those two little suitcases you brought.

Black Dragon: The rest of the weaponry are part in vans a block away.

Two Face: How can I be sure of that?

Black Dragon: I don't know? I guess you have to trust us.

Two Face: Trust is something I'm not to fund of.

Black Dragon: Do you want the weapons or not!

Two Face: I want the weapons, but I also want you to hold up to your end of the bargain.

As the men conversed over the deal, a cop had been falling them to their location due to suspicion and recognition of Two Face. He saw a couple of men walking around with guns inside and called in for back up. He moved in and hid behind the Black Dragons' car. Unseen, he opened fire, taking out two of the Black Dragons. Two face's men opened fire killing the third Black Dragon and directing his men to fire on the car.

During the standoff, Jax signaled his team to remain out of sight thinking it was a double cross by the Black Dragon. Two Face's men ran out out of hiding to come to his aide as they kept there guns aimed at the car.

Two Face: Hold your fire! Hold your fire got dammit! Who the hell is that! Are you a Black Dragon! Huh, answer me!

The cop took out his badge and raised it in the air.

Stryker: My name is Kurtis Stryker of Manhattan Police Department! You should remember me shit face!

Two Face: Its Two Face!

Stryker: Do you own a mirror?!

Two Face: Ah, hard to remember you without the Bat saving your ass!

Stryker: Was it the Bat saving my ass or me kicking yours out of my city! Shouldn't you be in Gothatm somewhere!

Two Face: I'm on a business trip!

Stryker: Sorry, but it looks like I gotta cut that short!

Two Face: Like hell you are! Kill him!

Two Face's men opened fire. Stryker duck down so that he wouldn't be hit. As they had him pinned down, Jax thought it was the perfect time to make a move seeing that the intruder was a cop. He signal for an attack and they open fire on Two Face and his men. They killed all six of his men and shot Two Face in the leg.

Two Face: Ah, shit! What the hell!

Jax and his team rushed down to detain Two Face and section off the shed. He had the three Special Forces agents post by the entrance while he and Grifter checked around. Unsure of what had just happen, Stryker raised his weapon in caution and came from behind the car.

Stryker: Ok, who the hell are you guys!

Jax: I'm Major Jax Briggs, operative of the Special Forces and second in command of Outerworld Investigation Agency, or OIA.

Stryker lowered his weapon in relief seeing the OIA tag on his vest. Stryker put his gun away and walked over to Jax.

Stryker: Special Forces? What are you doing her in Manhattan?

Jax: We received Intel that the Black Dragons were making arms deals here and we moved in.

Stryker: I'm guesting the Black Dragons are those guys? They seem like low life thugs to me. I thought the Special Forces dealt with organizations that threaten the country.

Jax: The Black Dragons are a threat to the country. These guys are just disposable pawns.

Stryker: So this Black Dragon, what are they?

Jax: Top secret information you don't need to be asking us questions about.

Stryker: If some criminal activity is going on in my city then I need to know about it.

Jax: Not if its dealing with us.

Stryker: So what am I supposed to do?

Grifter: Go back to patrolling as your job description applies.

Stryker: Who the hell are you.

Grifter: Again with the questions?

Jax: How about you two try shutting the hell up! Grifter we got a seen to clear, and you I made it clear that this is top secret business.

All of a sudden someone was transmitting through Jax's communicator. Jax took it out and answered it.

Jax: This is Jax.

Deadshot: Hi, Jax. How is everything.

The man sounded like one of his snipers, but Jax knew something wasn't right.

Jax: Who the hell is this?

Deadshot: Hard to say. Maybe I can show you who I am.

Suddenly, one of the Special Forces agent posted near the entrance was shot. Then the other one was taken out also. Jax quickly notice something was wrong. As the third man was running for cover he was shot in the back. Jax then realized who it was and new that they were in trouble.

Jax: Its Deadshot! Take cover!

As the three scramble to get out of his sights, Deadshot caught Jax in his shoulder. Seeing that Jax was hit, Grifter got Jax and moved them behind car. Stryker seen Two Face crawling toward a blind spot in the shed. Stryker grab him in move them both into the blindspot. Deadshot had them trapped.


End file.
